Dragon Ball GT: Super EXTRA
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: A bunch of Non Canon Extras from my Series, Dragon Ball GT: Super (I do suggest you read the official story before checking these out)! So sit back and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon Ball GT: Super! Extra #1_

 _Renegade VS Goku & Vegeta!_

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This is completely not in the continuity of GT: Super, so none of the events that happen in it should not be expected to be FACT in the Main Storyline. That is all, Please Enjoy the Following!**

* * *

 **Beerus' Planet**

 _As Renegade stood there, in his battle pose, he looked at his two opponents. Son Goku & Vegeta. The two looked serious. They were planning to double team Renegade, to see if they could actually beat him._

"Okay, are you three ready?" Whis asked as he spectated from a distance.

Vegeta smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, Yeah, start the match!" Vegeta shouted and as Goku began to power up.

"Okay, 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!" Whis said as he brought his arm down in a Karate Chop motion. Vegeta and Goku instantly powered up into their Super Saiyan God states and dashed at Renegade.

 _As the two came closer and closer, Renegade studied them carefully. He himself then flew at Goku and Vegeta himself. Renegade thrusted a fist forward and Vegeta ducked while Goku moved out of the way._

" _So Vegeta is attacking first…"_ Renegade thought to himself as he dodged the attack and grabbed Vegeta and kicked him right in the stomach. Vegeta then retaliated by powering up and leaping away before dashing at Renegade, throwing multiple punches at the Frost Demon. "Heh, I am trying to read your moves but you are getting hard to read." Renegade said as he dodged each strike before leaping up and kicking Vegeta away. Then Goku came flying at him from behind and Renegade dodged the attack.

"It is like he has eyes in the back of his head!" Goku said as he flipped himself to regain balance before he powered up and flew at Renegade.

 _As Goku thrusted a punch at Renegade, the latter dodged and struck Goku knocking him away as Vegeta rejoined the battle once more. Goku and Vegeta then smiled at one another before flying at Renegade barraging him with punches and kicks before Renegade teleported behind them and released a Point Blank KI Wave right at them only to see Goku standing there blocking the attack with both hands with a smile on his face._

"EAT THIS!" Vegeta shouted as he flew down at top speed and Renegade prepared himself as Vegeta was wrapped in the fiery blue of Super Saiyan Blue as Renegade dodged, causing Vegeta to strike the ground beneath him, only to fly at Renegade again, and do a barrage of punches and kicks. "YOUR MINE!" Vegeta shouted as he spun around and forced Renegade to block as he kicked Renegade away.

"I bet you are regretting using only your First Form right now aren't you." Vegeta said as he smiled at Renegade who looked at him, unimpressed.

"Trust me Vegeta, you can't even make me get serious at your current level." Renegade said before he appeared right next to Vegeta, his fist right in Vegeta's stomach. "You have a long way to go before you can beat me." Renegade added on before he spun around and struck Vegeta and knocked him to the ground, defeated.

"Heh. Well there goes the Double Team Strategy." Goku said as he flew up also in his Super Saiyan Blue state. "Which means I'll have to put a new strategy of my own to work." Goku finished, smiling at Renegade.

"What will we have now Goku? Going straight to Super Saiyan God 4?" Renegade said with a cocky grin. "Or maybe you are using a power I have yet to see? Well anyway, the stage is yours." Renegade said as Goku began powering up.

"Let's see how much you can take from this!" Goku shouted as he put his fists to his sides as he gained a Red Aura on top of his Super Saiyan Blue state. He continuously powered up though, as he reached his limit, now two bright fiery auras on top of him. "SUPER SAIYAN BLUE: KAIOKEN X20!" Goku announced.

"Heh, so the Kaioken Technique on top of Super Saiyan Blue. Quite a ingenious idea." Renegade said as he powered up slightly.

 _Goku then launched himself at Renegade, appearing in front of the Frost Demon instantaneously, throwing a punch down which struck Renegade right in the face knocking him to the ground. Goku then launched himself down at high speed, appearing in front of Renegade and barraging him with punches and kicks before he kicked Renegade into the air and began charging his Super Kamehameha wave._

"SUPER SAIYAN BLUE! KAIOKEN X20! KA-ME-HA-ME…" Goku began as Renegade positioned himself as Goku held the Kamehameha, the strain of Kaioken being present on his face. Suddenly Vegeta appeared, catching Renegade off guard and kicked Renegade away before Goku appeared behind him.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Goku shouted as he released the blast at Point Blank Range as the attack wrapped around Renegade appearingly sending the Frost Demon flying off of Beerus' planet.

"I did it… it worked…" Goku said as he stood there in his Super Saiyan Blue KK x20 state before suddenly Renegade appeared in front of Goku, a attack charged and wrapped full of Renegade's Golden Energy.

"I was quite surprised by that attack Goku. It roughly made me use more than 50 percent of my true power to push through it completely." Renegade said as he slammed Goku right in the stomach, his body shaking as the smoke cleared and Vegeta looked up in shock to see Goku being Punched by Renegade. "However, you lose." Renegade said as he spun around charging his foot full of the Golden Energy as he slammed Goku right in the stomach knocking the latter down, back into his Natural State slamming into the ground with a force that looked like Renegade had kicked him _through_ the planet.

"Woah… His power is unbelievable… I never stood a chance." Goku said as he lost consciousness, the sheer force of the attack just K.O.'ing him.

"Damn it… Kakarot still has that Kaioken Technique from all those years ago." Vegeta said as he looked at the fallen Son Goku as Whis appeared in front of Renegade and Goku.

"I am quite impressed Son Goku. I felt the Universe shake slightly when you released that attack." Whis said, patting Goku on the head. "As for you…" Whis said as he glared at Renegade. "I thought I told you to not use your Golden Energy for no reason. You could have easily beaten Goku. Don't go jeopardizing Universe 7's safety just because you wanted to prove a point." Whis said striking Renegade on the head.

"OWWWWW WHIS! Come on you couldn't let me off the loose this once?!" Renegade said as he rubbed his head in pain.

 _ **A Few Moments later…**_

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted as he walked towards Goku who laid there recovering from his battle. He looked over to Vegeta and smiled.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said as Vegeta stood above him.

"I have a question. Why didn't you use _Super Saiyan God 4_ against Renegade?" Vegeta asked and Goku smiled at him.

"Stamina of course. Believe it or not, Super Saiyan God 4 goes through Stamina _way_ to quickly. I think if I even attempted to use a higher level, I would constantly be losing energy meaning I wouldn't be able to enjoy fights. However, thanks to Whis' training, I have been able to hold the form for roughly 8 Minutes instead of 5." Goku said with a smirk.

" _Damn it… So obvious…"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he walked away, thinking.

 **ExTRA! E N D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragon Ball GT: Super Extra #2 - What If! The Final Hope! Vegito Reborn!**_

 _As Goku and Vegeta stared at Fusion Zamasu in shock, they couldn't believe their eyes as the Fused Being looked at them. Goku and Vegeta then both, not wanting to waste time, powered up, Goku entering Super Saiyan God 4 Kaioken X20 and Vegeta entering Mastered Super Saiyan Blue. They then dashed at Zamasu, double teaming him, working in somewhat coordinated sync._

"You think you two stand a chance against my power?!" Fused Zamasu shouted as he leaped back after blocking Goku and Vegeta's strikes. Not used to the body, he looked at Goku and Vegeta, before he dashed at them, moving at speeds they couldn't comprehend. Suddenly Goku and Vegeta were barraged with punches and kicks that caused the two to fall to the ground in defeat.

"No way… Being on the receiving end of a Potara Fusion really is scarier than I thought." Goku said as he rose up, still in his Super Saiyan God 4 state. "I should really be scared… But the thought of a intense battle like this… It… It just gets me even more fired up!" Goku shouted as he powered up entering Kaioken X20 once more. "ZAMASUUU!" Goku shouted looking at the being, rushing at him.

 _Goku and Zamasu began their clash, their attacks slamming and hitting one another. Merged Zamasu slowly began to dodge, block, and counter Goku's strikes as he slowly got more and more used to the body, being able to release more and more power. Zamasu then teleported behind Goku and sliced him across the back with his KI Blade, he formed in what felt like seconds. He then barraged Goku with Strikes each hitting harder and harder than the last. Zamasu then finished it off by leaping away the stunned Goku floating there. Zamasu pointed one finger at Goku, creating a orange, sun-like energy blast with it._

"Sayonara Son Goku." Zamasu said as he blasted the attack at Goku. The Small Orb slammed into Goku, before expanding greatly in size. The Attack pushed Goku further and further back to the ground, before it exploded on top of him, knocking him to the ground at high speed near Vegeta, back in his Natural State. Goku coughed a bit of blood as he looked at Vegeta who stood his ground, unafraid of Fused Zamasu's might.

"Fool! You should have waited! Now it is _my_ turn!" Vegeta shouted as he launched off at Merged Zamasu. He smirked as he Zamasu was busy observing his body to not notice Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince then wrapped his fist in KI striking Zamasu with it. "EAT THAT!" Vegeta shouted.

 _Vegeta then began to beatdown Blamasu (Black + Zamasu; I am referring to Merged/Fused Zamasu as this from now on), knocking him back and forth across the city. Vegeta smirked as he barraged Blamasu repeatedly before he decided he was going to finish it with one last strike. He kicked Zamasu away and slammed him with punches before finishing it up with another kick. Vegeta then smirked as he began to charge up a Final Flash._

"I wonder if even you can survive this!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up his Final Flash. He smirked as he prepared to end it with one final strike. "REMEMBER THIS IN HELL BLACK AND ZAMASU! NO MATTER WHO I AM AGAINST! PRINCE VEGETA WILL SURPASS THEM! NO MATTER HOW STRONG!" Vegeta shouted as he released the attack at Blamasu. The Potara Fused deity looking at it, unphased by the attacks at all from earlier.

"... Fool. You aren't even worth more than twenty percent of my strength." Blamasu said as he looked at the Final Flash. He then outstretched his hand and held off the attack with it. Blamasu then charged the attack up full of his KI, sending it through the Final Flash. The Lightning around the attack hit Vegeta, causing him to be electrocuted.

"AARRGHHHHHH!" Vegeta shouted as he was sent back, momentarily stunned. Blamasu then dashed at him, using all of his power, he punched Vegeta right in the gut before sledgehammering him to the ground. Vegeta reverted back to his natural state as he hit the ground next to Goku.

"NO TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted, stopping Trunks. Trunks looked back in shock. "You are nowhere near as strong as him. He may even kill you by accident… Damn it… His Power is the Third Strongest I have felt in all My Years…" Vegeta said as he stood back up.

"You are right Vegeta. We can't let Trunks go and get himself killed." Goku said as he powered up, manifesting all of the power he had. "He is Unbeatable unless we have a Pair of Potara of our own." Goku said to Vegeta.

"Forget it Kakarot! I became Vegito with you once! Never again!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up back into his Mastered Super Saiyan Blue state. He looked at his now shirtless body. His torn gloves, pants, and boots all were what was left after the onslaught. Goku, realizing it was pointless to try and stop Vegeta, powered up into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and readied himself next to Vegeta.

"Fine Vegeta! However, if this fails, we are going to fuse, no matter what!" Goku shouted to Vegeta, who growled slightly as he launched off, ready to throwdown with Merged Zamasu. Goku, then shot off after him at top speed, the two rushing at Blamasu.

 _Goku and Vegeta flew at Merged Zamasu on different sides. They cocked their fists back and thrusted them forward, releasing all the power they could muster into the strikes. However, their powers were insignificant to Blamasu as the Deity casually stopped the strikes with his hands. He then spun Goku and Vegeta around tossing them aside. However, Goku rebounded and dashed at Blamasu, releasing a Meteor Crash (aka A Quick Barrage of Punches and Kicks) at Blamasu, who expertly blocked each one before he grabbed Goku by the foot and slammed him into Vegeta knocking the two down to the ground. Goku and Vegeta powered up, no signs of giving up in their azul eyes. They shot back at Blamasu, barraging the Potara God with more and more punches until Blamasu grew tired and leaped back. He formed a Halo and pointed a finger at Goku and Vegeta. The Halo then was wrapped in bright purple energy, before it released multiple lightning strikes and red KI Javelins down at Goku and Vegeta who dodged and blocked what they could, before they were overwhelmed and blasted back to the ground into their black haired states once more._

"Damn it… We didn't even scratch him." Goku said as he picked himself up. "Now don't you see Vegeta! We need to become Vegito again! That is the only way we will stand a chance against him!" Goku shouted to Vegeta whos stood up, clenching his fists.

"Tch… Fine I'll fuse with you." Vegeta said, giving up his argument. He watched Goku walke over to Gowasu and Shin and ask them for earrings.

"Here! Take mine." Shin said, as he prepared to give Goku and Vegeta the earrings. "Remember. The Rules still Apply like last time. You two will be Permanently Fused until you use Shenron again. Unless you are Supreme Kais that is." He continued. Before Suddenly Vegeta stopped them.

"Wait... There _is_ another way Kakarot." Vegeta said to Goku looking at him. "The Dance. The Fusion Dance." Vegeta added on, making Goku realize what he was talking to. "I am not staying fused with you for a year. Considering I have used Shenron recently to get more information on… Nevermind. Still, we can't stay fused for that long." Vegeta finished.

"But Vegeta! The Dance may not be strong enough! How can you be sure it will work?!" Goku shouted. As he shouted at Vegeta.

" _What exactly are those Mortals bickering about? They might be planning to escape to the Past again… No matter though. I will just eradicate Beerus and Renegade myself… They might be a slight threat though."_ Blamasu silently thought to himself as he looked to the sky. Blamasu then raised his hand to the air. " _May the Light of the Gods strike me."_ Blamasu said, as lightning slammed into him repeatedly.

"Is he powering up?!" Goku said as Blamasu was wrapped in a red energy sphere. "Come on Vegeta!" Goku shouted to Vegeta as he put his Potara on. Vegeta realizing the threat, put the earring. The earrings glowed and everything became wrapped in a green and blue light, until suddenly it stopped.  
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted and Goku realized that he had put his earring on the same one as Vegeta's. Goku fumbled to get the earring off…

 _ **A Mysterious Change in History…**_

 _As if like Magic, the Earring appeared on Goku's other ear and Goku, not wanting to waste time allowed the Potara Fusion to do its things and as if on cue, him and Vegeta slammed into one another, becoming one single being in a bright flash of light as a warrior was born, one not seen for years since that fateful battle with Majin Buu._

"Alright! Time to Finish this!" The Fused Warrior shouted, his Power rocketing higher and higher as he prepared to battle Blamasu.

"Where did Son Goku and Vegeta go?" Blamasu said as he floated down, looking at the being who remained silent as the light left him. He had pure black hair. Vegito wore two yellow Potara earrings on his ears, and his GI resembled Goku's heavily only with the colors of the clothing being black and orange, reflecting Vegeta's Battle Armor; He wore a black gi and orange sash with an orange undershirt. He also had parts of the clothing Vegeta wore mainly wearing the white fingerless gloves and boots along with the Capsule Corp logo. He smirked as he looked at Blamasu.

"We are the _Ultimate_ Fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta! _Vegito!_ " Vegito roared as he was wrapped in a red aura as he powered up more and more until with one final roar of power he transformed into his Super Saiyan God state. He smirked as he looked at Blamasu. "You're going down Zamasu!" Vegito shouted as he powered up and launched off at Blamasu.

 _Vegito punched Blamasu right in the face knocking him away, the deity being knocked away, however Vegito wasn't done as he flew after Blamasu knocking him down to the ground before he knocked him away and followed it up with a kick right in the gut sending Blamasu flying through multiple buildings. Blamasy stood up his clothing torn. He looked at Vegito who beckoned him to charge forward mocking the Deity._

Blamasu's eyes grew enraged and stressed as he looked at Vegito who stopped beckoning Blamasu and just began walking towards him with a smirk. "How dare you… You pathetic…. You… You Mortals! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands!" Blamasu shouted as he launched off at Vegito, his power growing at a rapid rate through rage. As Vegito blocked the strike, itp pushed Vegito back slightly, however Vegito, not wanting to lose his dominance over the fight, cocked his fist back and slammed Blamasu right in the face and followed it up with a uppercut knocking Blamasu upward into the building causing it to fall on top of him, however Vegito merely, powered up and flew through the collapsing building. Blamasu suddenly felt pain course through his back, as Vegito double axed him knocking him back down to the ground. The Fused Fighter looked up as Blamasu laid there defeated and broken from the beating.

" _How?! How are these pathetic ningen besting me as mere Super Saiyan God?! They aren't transforming between each strike either… Are they just naturally stronger than me, a God?! No.. No… This cannot be the end of my Zero Mortals Plan?! IT CANNOT BE THE END!"_ The Deity thought as he stood up while powering up as well. Vegito floated down, smirking at Blamasu as he created a Yellow KI Blade as he looked at the downed deity.

"Is this it? Is this all you got? I thought challenging a God would have been a actually good battle. However, you not even close to me or even Beerus' level of power." Vegito said walking closer. "If I wasted my time here, I am going to regret not fusing into _Gogeta_." Vegito said to Blamasu as he looked at the defeated and broken deity.

 _Blamasu eyes grew more wild and desperate and his Aura flared massively as he screamed in rage as his black and purple aura began getting white particles as it grew more fierce and deadly, causing Vegito to leap away wondering what in the hell the being was doing. Vegito then noticed the fact that Blamasu was growing white fur and he, worried Vegito instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue state and prepared to face off against Blamasu who was powering up._

"COME VEGITO! SHOW ME YOU FUSED POWER AGAINST MINE!" Blamasu shouted as Vegito powered up and launched off at Blamasu, the two clashing against one another. Blamasu now fought evenly against Vegito and Blamasu causing their power to crash against one another, threatening to destroy what was left of Universe 7 in it entirety. Vegito then delivered a strong knee to the chin followed up with front-flip kick right into the head, slamming Blamasu into the ground and Vegito then using all the power he had charged his fist full of KI and slammed the Deity right in the back forcing them down into the ground. Vegito then smirked as Blamasu flew out at top speed, forcing Vegito away. The two then smirked at one another as they began to power up more and more.

 _As the two powered up, their strength began to transcend time and space. It shook the universe violently as Gogeta's blue Super Saiyan God SS aura began to become darker as another red aura topped it as Vegito prepared to strike Blamasu the Fused Deity was wrapped in a red and pink sphere, his body cracking and shattering as he was reborn. His body now larger and half of his body corrupted half of his upper half being in half, one side a purple mutated mess of a body. Blamasu powered up more and more as his arm stretched out and extended and Vegito readied himself as he stood there._

 _Vegito and Zamasu stood against one another looking at one another as the Universe itself depended on this battle. Vegito stood there in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 state as Zamasu stood there in his Half Corrupted, Gigantified, Super Saiyan Rosé 4 which had pure white fur._

"You are real powerful Zamasu and for that you have my respect however, this is where your Zero Mortals Plan ends! At the hands of Super Vegito Blue!" Vegito shouted as he leaped back, creating a Blue KI blade of his own as he looked at Zamasu who laughed as he created a Purple KI blade.

"If you even can Mortals! This body possesses infinite power! Power that surpasses all of the Gods! You all stand no chance yet you still attempt to defy me!" Zamasu shouted as he powered up before he launched off at Vegito who flew at him.

 _As the two met in the middle, their power exploded in the air, sending out a large amount of God KI as their power sent out positive and negative energy it crushing everything underneath them. They pushed against one another, both of them at equal levels of power. Vegito pushed harder and harder against Zamasu who pushed even harder their powers starting to crush everything around them before Vegito broke it off and spun kicked Zamasu right in the face before he flew at him barraging him with punches to the stomachs before Zamasu powered up his forcing Vegito away before Zamasu created a Holy Light Grenade and tossed it at Vegito who powered ip a Big Bang Attack and fired it at the two the two crashing into one another forcing them back before Vegito flew down and pushed his attack back forcing it closer and closer to back to Zamasu the attacks and Vegito himself slamming him pushing him back into the ground until Vegito punched the attacks sending them on to Vegito before he powered up and fired more and more KI Blasts before he then raised one hand and tossed a charged KI orb down causing a massive explosion that eradicated everything around it._

"How was that Zamasu?!" Vegito roared and the Fused Deity bursted out of the ground his body torn battered and full of holes.

"You Ningen have damaged my body. I will finish all of you at once with my _ultimate_ attack! Prepare yourself Vegito!" Zamasu roared as he powered up his body reforming it completely. Zamasu then roared more and more before his Halo appeared and he held out a hand as he flew into the air and it was surrounded by purple hakai like energy followed up with a white bright light. "THIS IS MY ULTIMATE ATTACK! IT COMBINES THE ENERGY OF THE _**HAKAI**_ TECHNIQUE ALONG WITH MY ULTIMATE POWER!" Zamasu roared as Vegito powered up into Super Saiyan God 4 his shirt blowing off and him growing red Super Saiyan 4 fur and a mix of pure red Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta hairstyle.

"THIS IS MY ULTIMATE ATTACK THEN! THE ATTACK THAT WILL FINISH THIS FIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Vegito roared as he began preparing the Final Kamehameha, mixing the Hakai energy within it. "SAYONARA ZAMASU! I HOPE YOU GO STRAIGHT TO HELL WITH THIS ATTACK!" Vegito continued as he prepared to fire the attack at Zamasu.

" _ **THIS IS THE FINAL STRIKE!" Vegito roared as he flew at Zamasu charging the attack more as he flew at Zamasu using all of his power to slam into Zamasu who prepared to finish him with the attack of his own. "FINAL-" Vegito began as Zamasu interrupted him cocking his fist back before he prepared to finish him.**_

" _ **DIVINE WRATH!" Zamasu shouted as he fired the attack right at Vegito who watched it fly closer and closer towards him, powering up more and more stacking Kaioken X20 on top it.**_

" _ **KAIOKEN X20 FINAL KA-ME-HA-ME…" Vegito began as he front-flipped sliding on top of the Divine Wrath before he got right in front of Zamasu the finishing blow right in front of his face  
**_ " _ **HA!" Vegito shouted as the attack exploded right in front of the Fused Being slamming into him sending him flying towards the ground at high speed as the attack began to erase Zamasu completely as he creamed in pain as the attack slammed right through Earth, exploding out on the other side as Vegito ended the fight, the final attack erasing Zamasu completely from existence.**_

 _As Vegito floated down he landed on the ground looking at the massive hole that went through the planet. Vegito looked saddened as he wondered if he had to risk any innocent lives for the greater good. However as Trunks flew over he smiled._

"Trunks. Thank you for your support in the end." Vegito said before he reverted back to his base state and closed his eyes before he was wrapped in a bright aura of light that surrounded his body, before he separated back into Goku and Vegeta.

"We did it! Goku! Father! We did it! Zamasu has been destroyed!" Trunks said as he hugged the two. Vegeta smiled as he nodded at the accomplishment. Before suddenly they felt a High and Mysterious Power nearby. They looked up to see a being looking down at them. Goku recognized him instantaneously.

"Zeno!" Goku shouted and as the being floated down, it looked around at the destroyed city. As he landed he looked directly at Goku, who smiled at him. The Pint Sized Deity looked at Goku.

"What happened to this place?" Zeno asked, his face giving a view of innocence. "It is all messed up and destroyed." Zeno added on looking at Goku who rubbed his head, thinking of a proper response.

"See, these two really bad guys came and…" Goku began, as he explained the story to Zeno who rubbed his chin afterwards.

"Hmm… A world like this…" Zeno began and Goku began to look at him confused before he realized what was about to happen as Zeno's hands glowed white. "Needs to be erased" Zeno finished.

"Trunks! Vegeta! Mai! Everyone! Get into to the ship!" Goku shouted as he reached into this shirt pocket and tossed it onto the ground, causing the Time Machine got on board quickly.

 _Goku and the Others left instantaneously as Zeno crushed his hands together, causing every to be erased, and by everything, the entire Universe. Everything within it was now gone. The Timeline Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all fought for, was now erased and they wouldn't even find out until later…_

 **E N D**

 _A.N: ALRIGHT! The Vegito VS Zamasu What If is done! I am so glad I was able to make this. Re-editing and adding the paragraphs for Vegito VS Zamasu who just before you guys have accessed have surpassed Beerus and the Renegade who fought the Eleven Gods of Destruction (Even with Ultra Instinct). However, Renegade has gotten stronger and will get a MASSIVE Power Up during the Tournament of Power's Climax. Also I could PERFECTLY imagine the "Ultimate Battle" theme being introduced in the Climax and it would begin right when Zamasu began powering up his Divine Wrath and when Vegito taking homage from Ultra Instinct Omen Goku doing the sliding Kamehameha against Kefla to take out Zamasu (hence why the scene is read like it was taken straight out of the Anime scene). I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter which may or may not be the longest chapter into the entire series of GT: Super. So until next time, see you guys later!_


End file.
